Phobia of Spiders
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Someone's afraid of spiders! I say no more. SasuSaku


**I wrote this fic for a friend. 'Cause I'm not really in the "SasuSaku" business.**

**I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Konohagakure or Kakashi. And I do NOT own the spider. Ew... spiders... so gross... But I own the plot!**

**This is supposed to be a two-shot. I first wanted to do it a oneshot, but I lack of inspiration for the next act. So I do it a two-shot. Hope you'll like it, guys!**

**SasuSakuSasuSakuSasuSaku**

They were coming back from a mission. Kakashi had went ahead to report to the Hokage. Now, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were walking slowly in the forest in the direction of their village. When suddenly... a spider coming from the branches above them fell on Sasuke's shoulder. Noticing it, he stopped abruptly.

"Why are you stopping, teme?" asked Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei is waiting for us, back in Konohagakure."

"I... know..." said Sasuke, slowly. He was looking at the spider on his shoulder and was petrified by its sight.

Naruto noticed the spider and started chuckling. "Don't tell me you're afraid of spiders!"

"Am not!" cried Sasuke, outraged. He tried to wash away the insect with his hand, but the ugly thing just gripped to his hand. He started panicking and waved his arm in all directions while screaming. "Get it off! Get it off!"

Naruto was laughing to death, rolling on the ground.

"Stop moving around like that, Sasuke! Just calm down!" said Sakura, trying to help Sasuke.

"Wait 'til I say that to the villagers! Ha ha! The great Sasuke Uchiha is afraid of spiders!" said Naruto, laughing while taking off running in the direction of the village.

"Such an asshole!" said Sakura, pouting.

Sasuke suddenly went still, holding his hand away from the rest of his body. Sakura walked to him, took the eight-legged thing and put it on a tree. Then she looked back to Sasuke.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" she asked worriedly.

"It... It bit me..." said Sasuke, still holding his hand.

"Hmm? Let me see." said Sakura, approaching him.

"No! No. It's fine. I'm gonna be okay. Don't worry. Ouch!" Sasuke winced.

Sakura took the opportunity to take a look at his hand. Sasuke's cheeks mysteriously flushed but he hid it.

_'Why do I feel this way? I'm not supposed to feel any feelings for anyone... No! I couldn't be... Impossible!' _thought Sasuke.

"Oh... this is bad... I think the spider that bit you was venomous... and the venom is in your system. How do you feel?" she asked, putting her wrist on his forehead. "In any case, you don't have a fever. That's good."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked behind Sakura. He backed away, trembling slightly.

"What is it, Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke pointed at the trees behind her. "S... Spiders! Lots and lots of 'em!"

Sakura turned around, but she saw nothing. "What are you talking about? There's nothing there... unless you've got hallucinations!" She rushed to his side. "Calm down or you'll have a heart attack! Even though I seriously doubt it..."

"Make them go away!" Sasuke was totally panicking.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but it's for you're own good!" said Sakura, before knocking him out of consciousness.

When he woke up, he was lying on his back, beneath the branches of a tree. Sakura was kneeling beside him.

"How do you feel now? See any more spiders?" asked Sakura.

"No... I don't see any more of those ugly things." replied Sasuke, smiling slightly at Sakura.

She blushed.

_'What is that feeling? I'm feeling... good. And why am I smiling? I never smile. Except on that day, some years ago...' _thought Sasuke.

_Flash Back_

_I was watching my brother train. When suddenly a spider got God-knows-how on my lap. I started panicking. I was crying and Itachi stopped training to see what was wrong._

_"What's wrong, lil' bro?" he asked, walking to me._

_"An ugly and hairy and terrifying thing is on my lap, big bro!" I said between sobs._

_He smiled warmly and took the spider._

_"Don't be afraid of spiders, Sasuke." he said with a warm smile. "They are probably more afraid of you than you are of them. And little things don't eat the big ones."_

_I smiled at Itachi as he made the spider go away and continued his training._

_End of Flash Back_

"Sakura..." started Sasuke.

"Yes, Sasuke?" she asked, her cheeks flushed.

"Why... did you save me?"

"Because I care about you." she replied simply.

_'Why is it that this time, I want to wonder how I feel about her? I... I feel a strange warmth in me... so light, but so reassuring... Maybe... No... I can't be... There is only one way to find out, I guess...' _thought Sasuke.

"Sakura... could you do me a favour?" asked the youngest Uchiha.

"What is it?"

"Will you allow me to kiss you? I want to make sure of something..."

Her cheeks went bright red.

**_'Go for it, girl! This is the question you've been waiting for for years! Don't let it pass! Grab the opportunity!'_** cried gleefully the inner Sakura.

"Yes..." said Sakura, just above a whisper.

Sasuke sat up and leaned slowly to Sakura. They closed their eyes and their lips met in a chaste kiss. Light, gentle, perfect.

**_'In your face, Ino-pig!'_** was what screamed the inner Sakura.

They parted slowly.

"Wow..." said Sakura, still blushing.

Sasuke grabbed her and kissed her again but this time with passion. Sakura responded as she could, even though she was startled. As Sasuke finally let her go, he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Wh... What did you want to make sure of?" asked Sakura, regaining her composure.

"If I loved you, of course. And the first kiss just confirmed it..." replied Sasuke.

"And... what was the second for?"

"To know how it felt. In case you didn't want to be my girlfriend." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura jumped in his arms with a squeal of happiness. "Of course I accept to be your girlfriend!"

They smiled to each other during a few minutes.

"So... What are we going to do?" asked Sakura.

"I guess we should go back to Konoha. I got something to do with Naruto." A glint of anger flashed in his eyes as he said that last sentence...

**SasuSakuSasuSakuSasuSaku**

**Here ends the first act. In the next: lemon! Or call it whatever you want...**

**And I feel guilty for poor Naru-chan!**

**Anyway... Hope you liked this first act.**


End file.
